


EivorxHytham

by Helheim17



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Aro-spec Eivor, Assassin's Creed: Valhalla Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Male Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helheim17/pseuds/Helheim17
Summary: Insieme di One-shots/ storie collegate fra loro sulla ship male!EivorxHytham.P.S scusate per eventuali errori nella gestione dei capitoli e cose simili ma sto ancora cercando di capire come funziona ahaha
Relationships: Eivor & Hytham (Assassin's Creed), Eivor/Hytham (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Assassin's Creed





	1. Calore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS: SCIROPESCIRE ARC  
> SPOILERS!  
> SPOILERS!  
> Eivor uccide Ivarr dopo aver scoperto il suo tradimento, ma tornato all'insediamento i dubbi cominciano ad assalirlo. E se Ivarr l'avesse detto per provocarlo? La morte di due persone alle quali teneva e il bruciore del tradimento lo portano a cercare un po' di conforto al bureau del suo amico occulto. Un po' di angst per un po' di fluff male!EivorxHytham (che non ce n'è abbastanza, purtroppo!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao! Prima volta su Ao3, perciò scusate errori o imprecisioni, in più ho scritto questa sera quindi potrei aver compiuto alcune imprecisioni o non aver corretto qualche errore. Spero ci sia qualcosa di buono in questa storia, ma dovevo assolutamente togliermi dalla testa tutto questo, dopo aver completato la missione in AC. Non so voi ma sinceramente la morte di Ceolbert è sembrata arrivare e passare troppo in fretta e il tradimento di Ivarr... Non so.  
> Ad ogni modo spero possa piacervi! Potrei scrivere qualcos'altro, anche magari collegato a questo, oppure alcune one-shots, vedremo! Fatemi sapere se vi piace, cosa ne pensate del tradimento di Ivarr, se pensate fosse una scusa per essere ucciso oppure è solo uno sporco traditore. Ciao ciao e vi ringrazio tanto se leggerete e/o commenterete!

“E invia un messaggio a Ubba. Digli che… suo fratello è morto.”

Eivor si girò di spalle, senza aggiungere nient'altro e dopo un acuto e breve fischio, al suo fianco si fermò Sleipnir e i due si gettarono al galoppo giù lungo la collina. Il vento freddo gli scompigliava i capelli, limitandogli la vista e annunciando l'arrivo imminente della sera; lo stridore di Synun sopra di lui era penetrante ma arrivava lontano alle sue orecchie e il rumore degli zoccoli del cavallo sulla terra era solo scalpiccio di sottofondo. I suoi occhi guardavano avanti, spalancati, ma senza davvero vedere niente. Bruciavano, forse per il vento, forse per un altro motivo. 

_ “Povero Ceolbert.  A malapena ha fiatato” _

Ivarr era morto. L'aveva ucciso, eppure la sua voce era ancora viva nella sua mente. Il suo respiro cominciò ad accelerare.

_“Quando?”_ aveva chiesto, troppo spaventato della risposta e il drengr l' aveva guardato dritto negli occhi, sorridendo.

_ "Gli ho piantato quel pugnale nel cuore”  _

Il legno spoglio e secco gli graffiò il viso, facendogli sfuggire un urlo, ma riportandolo alla realtà. Si fece scudo con le braccia dai rami bassi che lo afferravano.

_ Eivor! Concentrati!  _

Alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo, il fiato corto: tra le fronde il cielo cominciava a scurirsi e ormai il sole stava scendendo sotto l'orizzonte. Per la prima volta, Eivor si rese conto di non voler stare da solo quella notte. Doveva raggiungere la sua nave. 

Con un possente colpo di gambe e un comando disperato ordinò al cavallo di affrettare il passo.

La riva era sembrata lontana giorni, poi però delle vele nere familiari rassicurarono il suo animo inquieto. 

Sleipnir non si era ancora fermato quando Eivor saltò giù e consegnò nelle mani dello stalliere di quel piccolo porto alcune monete d'argento. Stava attraversando il ponte quando il luogotenente, Redna, gli si affiancò. 

"Eivor, sei di ritorno. Ci è giunta voce della tua vittor- ehi, va tutto bene?" 

Ma il drengr ignorò completamente la giovane. 

"Sono esausto" disse, poggiando una mano sulla sua spalla per pochi secondi e abbozzando un debole sorriso, senza fermarsi "non è un problema se ci porti a casa tu, no?" 

Salì immediatamente sulla nave, senza aspettare una risposta e si sedette sulla prima panca vicina al timone, quella della ragazza stessa, che dopo alcuni secondi di sorpresa, obbedì all’ordine senza fare domande. Eivor adorava quel lato del suo carattere.

I guerrieri a bordo bisbigliarono tra loro mentre spingevano la nave lontano dall’attracco, ma Eivor non se ne curò. Si limitò ad osservare l'acqua che si increspava al contatto con la nave, mentre la luna compariva nel cielo e il gruppo scivolava con grazia sul fiume. 

Era ormai sera inoltrata quando arrivarono all'insediamento. Non c'era molta gente giù al porto, ma un grande vociare concitato risuonava in tutto l’insediamento: tutti dovevano trovarsi alla festa ora, intorno al fuoco, ad annegarsi nell’idromele e a festeggiare. 

Avevano vinto, dopotutto: un’altra vittoria per il loro Jarl, un’occasione per festeggiare! Sì, anche se Eivor non la vedeva allo stesso modo. 

Appena la nave attraccò, il guerriero si allontanò velocemente. Un passo dopo l'altro, le sue gambe sembravano muoversi da sole. Gunnar, ancora sulla soglia della sua fucina, dovette salutarlo, come faceva ogni volta che il giovane tornava da un viaggio, ma Eivor non lo sentì. Continuò a camminare con passo svelto, guardando per terra, nelle orecchie solo il rumore del suo cuore che scalpitava. All'improvviso però andò a sbattere contro qualcuno. 

Mormorò una breve scusa, ma nel momento in cui alzò gli occhi, le sue gambe improvvisamente decisero di fermarsi. 

"Eivor, sei tornato" 

Il guerriero rabbrividì al sentire il suo nome sulla sua bocca. 

Hytham se ne stava davanti a lui, a pochi centimetri di distanza, il viso luminoso nonostante poco illuminato dalle fiaccole ai lati della strada. 

Eivor pensò che avrebbe pagato barili di argento per poter rimanere a parlare con lui delle sue avventure all'interno del suo bureau come le altre sere e fermarsi per godersi quel suo sorriso, ma il pensiero di non essere capace di apprezzarlo quella sera, lo spense. 

Sgattaiolò via, senza una parola e senza fermarsi, neanche quando l’amico pronunciò di nuovo il suo nome. Il drengr accelerò il passo,il petto che gli bruciava.

_ Solo i codardi scappano. _

_ “O pensi che il codardo sia ad Helheim, a piangere lacrime gelate?” _

Scosse la testa violentemente e ribollì per la rabbia.

Marciò, trainato come da un’irresistibile forza, che lo portò tra le mura della sua stanza. Tirò rapidamente le pelli che servivano a separare la sua camera da letto dalla sala banchetti e ringraziò mentalmente che nessuno fosse presente all'interno della casa lunga in quel momento. Voleva stare da solo: aveva troppe cose nella testa, lui non poteva- 

Tutto ad un tratto però il silenzio calò sopra di lui come il martello di Thor. Eivor si sentì assordato. Il pavimento sotto di lui iniziò a girare e le pareti sembrarono piegarsi. Si appoggiò ad una delle pareti, il respiro affannato, il petto schiacciato. 

_ Ivarr, che cos’hai fatto? Perchè?! Ceolbert- mi dispiace così tanto…  _

_ Io- mi dispiace _

"Eivor?" 

La stanza si fermò di colpo e al guerriero ci volle un po’ prima di riconoscere la voce che l’aveva chiamato.

"Sei lì? Gunnar mi ha detto del tuo arrivo" 

_ Randvi.  _

La donna si trovava in piedi davanti alla tenda, una mano alzata per scostarla, ma esitò. 

Dopo un breve momento di silenzio, tornò a parlare.

"Beh, ottimo lavoro oggi, come sempre. Un’altra vittoria. La gente ti aspetta alla festa, si aspettano un glorioso racconto… Non vieni?" chiese incerta

Eivor sospirò gravemente.

"Scusa, Randvi, ma credo che passerò questa sera." 

La bocca della donna si aprì, ma si richiuse subito dopo. Fece un piccolo cenno del capo per congedarsi, nonostante l’uomo non potesse vederla e poi fece per allontanarsi. Tuttavia tornò in fretta sui propri passi.

"Ho saputo di Ceolbert”

Il cuore di Eivor sembrò sprofondare nelle lande di Helheim. 

Chiuse gli occhi.

“Se avessi bisogno di parlare con qualcuno, di qualsiasi cosa… beh, sai dove trovarmi" concluse impacciata, per poi allontanarsi in fretta.

Quando i suoi passi sulla pietra si allontanarono e tornò il silenzio, Eivor si sedette sul letto, trascinando le gambe a fatica, stanco come mai nessuna guerra lo aveva reso mai.

Quanto poteva essere stato egoista a pensare di essere l’unico ad essere colpito dalla perdita? Ceolbert era un bravo ragazzo, sarebbe stato un brav’uomo e un ottimo leader. 

I suoi uomini l’avevano pianto, Randvi e suo padre? Ceowulf ne sarebbe stato straziato. L’indomani avrebbe dovuto riportare a Ubba ciò che era successo a suo fratello. Era suo compito d’altronde, che Eivor lo volesse o meno era lui al comando quando Sigurd non era presente. 

Era suo compito ora esultare, ora piangere insieme al suo clan, eppure non sentiva di poterci riuscire. Ma Sigurd… ora lui sì che ne sarebbe stato in grado, era lui lo Jarl. Un grande capogiro gli fece portare le mani alla testa e Eivor si sdraiò. Forse fu la stanchezza a volerlo sottrarre a tutti questi pensieri perchè, non appena la sua testa toccò il cuscino, Eivor sprofondò in un sonno agitato.

Dovevano essere passate forse solo un paio d’ore. Aveva la gola chiusa e il sudore che gli imperlava la pelle; il cuore, scalpitante come un cavallo imbizzarrito, risuonava nel suo petto così forte che gli provocava quasi dolore. Quegli occhi, i  _ suoi  _ occhi senza vita, continuava a vederli. Si giravano verso di lui e verso la persona per cui era come un figlio, la stessa persona che gli avea stroncato la vita con il tradimento, per una stupida vendetta! Pazzo malato, avrebbe dovuto mandarlo a marcire ad Helheim, Ivarr, perchè concedergli il Valhalla?

_ No, NO!  _

Non ci credeva davvero. Ivarr non l'aveva fatto. Era uno schifoso bugiardo, ecco cos’era. Gliela aveva detto, in fin dei conti, no? La sua saga doveva finire. L'aveva provocato, sì, l’aveva sicuramente provocato. Cercava la morte e uno scontro glorioso che gli assicurasse un posto al fianco di Odino. 

Giusto?

Ma allora perchè Rhodri? Ivarr aveva ucciso suo fratello, perchè non vantarsi dell’uccisione? Sarebbe stato strano fingere che l’alleanza fosse ancora solida.

Eivor si portò le mani alla testa pulsante. Era successo tutto troppo in fretta, non- non aveva avuto modo di pensarci a dovere e ora-

Eivor avrebbe giurato che se fosse rimasto lì tra quelle coperte, in quel buio, avrebbe cominciato presto ad urlare.

Scattò in piedi, afferrò il mantello e se lo gettò sulle spalle, sgattaiolando fuori dalla sua stanza in pochi secondi. La casa lunga era deserta e quando uscì dal portone, l’aria fredda della notte lo colpì con violenza. Ancora una volta le sue gambe si mossero da sole. I passi pesanti risuonavano sul terreno, riecheggiando nel silenzio surreale dell’accampamento e senza accorgersene, Eivor si ritrovò davanti al bureau. Alzò lo sguardo sullo stendardo degli Occulti che sventolava nel vento e si rese conto che il suo respiro era ancora affannato. Inspirò un paio di volte l’aria fredda che gli avvolse la gola e si infilò sotto al mantello, facendolo rabbrividire, ma che sembrò ghiacciare ogni angoscia nella sua mente.

_ Che ci faccio qui? _

Deglutì, lo sguardo ancora dritto verso l’edificio.

_...E’ inutile, ad ogni modo, starà dormendo. _

Eivor si tirò su il cappuccio e si girò, ritornando sui suoi passi.

“Già sveglio?”

Il guerriero si bloccò di colpo. Come una lancia schivata all’ultimo momento, quella voce lo fece trasalire. Eivor si girò lentamente e lo vide. Appoggiato alla soglia del suo studio, Hytham lo osservava con un’espressione enigmatica.

"Potrei chiederti la stessa cosa" 

La bocca dell’uomo si incurvò in un sorriso e il cuore di Eivor fece una capriola. Lo vide scomparire dietro alla tenda, dopo un quasi impercettibile cenno del capo. 

Eivor spostò il peso da una gamba all’altra, poi lo seguì. Appena superata la soglia, un piacevole tepore gli penetrò nelle fredde ossa. Sussultò leggermente quando Hytham gli scivolò affianco per chiudere dietro di lui la porta. Se c’era una cosa in cui erano davvero bravi gli Occulti, era la furtività, doveva ammetterlo.

Eivor osservò la stanza. I soliti tappeti e le calde stoffe erano avvolti da una luce soffusa e il solito odore dolce che proveniva da una delle mensole impregnava come sempre l’aria. Era entrato lì parecchie volte, tra consegne e alcune piccole soste per chiacchierare, ma a quest’ora del mattino, quel luogo aveva un aspetto molto più confortevole, molto più...intimo.

Hytham gli passò di nuovo di fianco, con passo leggero, e andò a sedersi dietro al bancone.

I due continuarono a guardarsi per alcuni secondi, prima che l’Occulto scoppiasse in un’allegra risata.

“Che fai lì impalato? Siediti” gli disse con occhi sorridenti e voce impastata dal sonno, mentre con una mano gli indicava un giaciglio sul tappeto, accerchiato da numerosi cuscini. Si sedette, sentendosi improvvisamente fuori posto.

Che ci faceva lì a quell’ora del mattino? Era per colpa sua se Hytham era sveglio?

“Mi dispiace se ti ho svegliato” esclamò senza pensare, la voce un po’ troppo alta.

Hytham però scosse lentamente la testa. 

“Non preoccuparti, non l’hai fatto” spostò lo sguardo davanti a sé, sul bancone.

“Mi sono svegliato presto per occuparmi di alcuni documenti”

“Dovresti riposare” ancora una volta le parole gli uscirono di bocca senza che Eivor avesse prima riflettuto. In effetti era una cosa che gli succedeva spesso in compagnia dell’amico, notò.

Questi abbassò lo sguardo con un sorriso sulle labbra e poi tornò ad osservarlo, un sopracciglio alzato.

“Neanche tu sembri avere la cera di qualcuno riposato”

Eivor si lasciò andare ad un ghigno.

“C’è qualcosa che non va, vero?”

Il petto del vichingo ebbe un sussulto. Sorrise amaramente, contorcendosi lievemente le mani.

“E’ proprio così ovvio, eh?”

Sentì i passi attutiti sul tappeto e la voce farsi più vicina.

“Eivor, se hai bisogno di parlare…” 

Alzò la testa e vide il viso dell’uomo a pochi passi dal suo: uno sguardo indagatore nei suoi occhi.

“Io sono proprio qui”

Eivor mantenne il contatto per pochi secondi, prima di sentire un insopportabile pressione salire dallo stomaco fino al petto e chiudergli la gola. Si alzò di scatto e i suoi piedi cominciarono a misurare la stanza a passi veloci.

“Io-” provò ma l’aria sembrava passare a malapena

“Hytham, io-”

L’uomo si avvicinò di nuovo, poggiando questa volta la sua mano sulla spalla del drengr.

“Con calma, Eivor”

E ad un tratto sembrò trovarla. Non sapeva se fosse stato per quei due suoi fermi gelidi occhi azzurri, o se nella sua salda presa oppure se nella sua calda voce quando pronunciò il suo nome.

Lo diceva spesso, non è così? Il suo nome.

Ma ad ogni modo la voce del guerriero questa volta uscì senza fatica.

“Ceolbert è morto” si fermò un attimo “Ivarr l’ha ucciso a tradimento per avere la sua vendetta sul re dei Britanni” i suoi pugni si strinsero fino a diventare bianchi “e io ho avuto la mia su di lui dopo averlo scoperto.”

Calò il silenzio per alcuni secondi e all’inizio Eivor non sentì niente, poi la realizzazione di ciò che le sue parole implicavano lo colpì come un’ascia in pieno petto. 

C’erano tanti pensieri, tante considerazioni che avrebbe potuto fare: perdita, tradimento, ma la sua bocca rimase sigillata. Invece alcune lacrime velate iniziarono a rigargli le guance. 

"Scusami" disse secco, sottraendosi al contatto. Si voltò verso la porta ma si paralizzò sul posto quando sentì la presa salda dell'uomo sul suo braccio. Si girò e lo osservò in silenzio mentre stringeva la sua mano tra le sue e se la portava al petto. La sua pelle era così calda, mentre lui era ancora così freddo, ma quel calore sembrò scaldarlo fin dentro le sue vene gelide. Non resse il suo sguardo a lungo perché dopo poco la rabbia che aveva nel petto, la confusione, la frustrazione, si trasformarono di nuove in lacrime silenziose. Non si trattava solo della morte: si sa, i vichinghi la accolgono con gloria, non la temono, ma il tradimento... bruciava, bruciava peggio dello stesso Logi, il fuoco divoratore e le parole uscirono come sputi dalla sua bocca.

"Non saprò mai la verità! Io- sono morti, Hytham, non avrò mai la certezza che-" 

“Che vi abbia davvero tradito?”

Eivor lo guardò, la mandibola contratta.

L'emozione lo prese di nuovo alla gola e stavolta parlò con voce strozzata. 

"Odio non saperlo.  _ Lo odio. _ " aggiunse senza voce, mostrando i denti. 

Poi non pensò più e si accorse solo dopo di aver sprofondato il suo viso nell’incavo del collo dell’uomo, che da parte sua aveva ora posato una delle sue mani sulla sua nuca.

Era quasi l’alba e la prima luce illuminò il pavimento dello studio. La gente avrebbe presto cominciato a svegliarsi: prima sarebbe stato il turno dei pescatori, poi si sarebbe iniziato a sentire il rumore della fucina accesa di Gunnar, l’odore del pane di Tarben avrebbe avvolto l’accampamento, Petra sarebbe tornata con la prima selvaggina e Randvi l'avrebbe cercato nella sua stanza per discutere delle prossime alleanze, ma Eivor non pensò a tutte queste cose. 

Niente Sigurd e le sue missioni, niente battaglie, nienti tradimenti…

Solo... calore.

Non sarebbe stato facile ammettere ciò che era accaduto e andare avanti, ma quel calore, quel dolce calore che sentiva…

Forse dopotutto, tutto quanto avrebbe fatto meno male, forse tutto sarebbe andato bene,  _ forse _ sarebbe stato così davvero. 

  
  



	2. Potrei abituarmici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS: CENT ARC (Missione: Tempesta in Arrivo)  
> SPOILERS!  
> SPOILERS!  
> Dopo la morte di Dag, Eivor si ferma a riflettere sulle reazioni del suo clan alle insinuazioni dell'uomo. Da solo con i suoi pensieri davanti al tumolo del vecchio compagno di razzie, è raggiunto da Hytham. In sua compagnia realizzerà qualcosa che da tempo era nascosta dentro di lui. 
> 
> Questa fic è ambientata la mattina immediatamente dopo il combattimento e il discorso di Eivor della missione Tempesta in Arrivo e la sepoltura di Dag. Può essere o non essere letta e considerata come continuo della precedente. 
> 
> P:S scusate per possibili errori, ma sinceramente ancora non ho capito il sistema di spazi e scrittura di Ao3. Spero sia godibile comunque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehy! Ieri ho completato l'arco di Cent e dopo aver concesso il Valhalla a Dag, sono rimasta un po' stranita dalla reazione del clan (anche se ci ha dato la possibilità di sentire un discorso da parte di Eivor davvero FIGHISSIMO) e ho sentito il bisogno di scrivere qualcosa a riguardo. In più il fatto che Hytham fosse presente e spesso in inquadratura durante il duello e il discorso, unito al fatto che è uno dei pochi a parlarne successivamente con Eivor (e a rassicurarlo), mi ha portato ad ideare un po' di fluff tra loro due. Spero possa piacervi. Non so perché ma questi due davvero mi emanano troppa energia rilassante e dolce, perciò soprattutto grandi feels :)
> 
> P.S cerco sempre di citare alcuni dialoghi del gioco, ma potrebbero esserci alcune imprecisioni sui riferimenti. Scusate.
> 
> P.P.S personalmente il mio headcanon su Eivor è quello di essere sullo spettro aromantico (greyromantico/demiromantico) e quindi la fic tratterà la sua realizzazione di sentimenti romantici nei confronti di Hytham. Non sono espertissima di attrazione romantica neanche io, perciò ho fatto alcune "ricerche" ahah.  
> Spero davvero di aver reso bene e correttamente l'idea.  
> Beh, enjoy!

La mattina era arrivata in fretta e così il sole che, stanco, avvolgeva e scaldava Ravensthorpe dopo una fredda nottata di tempesta. 

Dopo ore sotto la pioggia, a scavare e a spostare rocce, la tomba era finalmente completata ed Eivor se ne stava ora seduto su un tronco, davanti al tumulo ad osservare i fiori che aveva sparso sopra la terra. Le cicale cantavano in sottofondo, tra i rami degli alberi.

"Dag. Fiero e sprezzante fino alla morte."

Mormorò.

"Ma non ti porto rancore." 

Il silenzio gli rispose quieto e Eivor lo ascoltò con amarezza. Poi un angolo della sua bocca si curvò leggermente e il guerriero sbuffò divertito. 

"Mi manca sentire le tue storie, amico mio… Ma le ricordo bene."

Mentre l’aria più calda del mattino cominciava a scaldare i suoi vestiti umidi, nelle sue orecchie riecheggiava il rumore degli animali nel fitto della foresta e il mormorio assonnato che proveniva dal centro dell'insediamento. Quel giorno, si trovò a pensare, ci sarebbe stato parecchio mormorio. 

Eivor si portò una mano al viso stanco. 

Chissà come avrebbe reagito Sigurd una volta che avesse saputo della morte di Dag… Lo avrebbe guardato come avevano fatto tutti gli altri? 

Il ricordo di quella sera raffiorò e con lui anche il viso di qualcun altro.

 _Hytham_ , pensò in un soffio. 

Chissà cos’aveva pensato lui... Eivor scosse la testa. Inutile importarsene _così_ tanto...

Dag l’aveva sfidato. Non aveva avuto scelta, no?

Sospirò.

 _Sigurd,_ invocò con la mente il fratello, _perdonami ma non sono convinto di essere il leader che speravi io fossi in tua assenza._

Poi però il ricordo di ciò che aveva trovato in quella stanza sotto la chiesa gli provocò una forte nausea. 

Sigurd non era lì con lui… e chissà che cosa stesse passando. 

Scrollò la testa mentre un brivido gli scorreva lungo la spina dorsale.

Doveva riportalo indietro. Poco importava se fosse o meno lo stesso di prima. 

L’Inghilterra era selvaggia, straniera, ancora lontana da essere una casa per lui. 

Non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito ad abituarcisi mai, ma sicuramente sapeva di non poter abituarsi a una Ravensthorpe o ad una Norvegia, senza Sigurd, senza suo fratello.

Il clan avrebbe avuto il suo desiderato Jarl e presto i due si sarebbero riuniti. _Doveva_ essere così, era una promessa.

Uno scalpiccio prudente, attutito dall'erba e dal fango, si delineò ad un tratto tra i tanti rumori della foresta e Eivor cercò di affinare il suo udito. Quando un ramo sul terreno dietro di lui si spezzò improvvisamente, Eivor aprì gli occhi, ma una figura gli si era già affiancata. 

Girò la testa di scatto, più per istinto che per sorpresa. 

Stava imparando a riconoscere quel passo. 

Immobile alla sua destra, Hytham sedeva con lo sguardo dritto verso il tumulo, completamente in silenzio. 

Il drengr lo osservò senza dire una parola, una certa tensione in gola, e la mente vuota, come se il suo cervello avesse bisogno di un po’ di tempo per tornare a funzionare come prima. 

Poi seguì il suo sguardo e lo imitò, fissando dritto davanti a sé.

Sedettero in silenzio per alcuni minuti, poi finalmente l’ultimo arrivato si decise a parlare. 

"Mi dispiace per Dag e per ciò che è successo” disse con voce dolce.

“So che non deve essere stato facile."

Eivor abbassò lo sguardo e sentì il peso sul petto ricadere e scomparire. 

Come spesso gli era già accaduto in sua compagnia, le parole scivolarono dalle sue labbra, dando libero sfogo ai suoi pensieri.

"Pensi che abbiano perso fiducia in me?" chiese con voce incerta 

"Il clan, intendo" 

Dopo pochi secondi di mancata risposta, Eivor gettò un'occhiata all’amico e quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono, lo vide mentre lo scrutava con le sopracciglia leggermente corrucciate e il capo inclinato.

"Perdere fiducia? In te?" 

Sorrise e in quel momento Eivor giurò che l’inverno avesse immediatamente lasciato il posto all'estate.

"No.” continuò sicuro. 

“No, non credo" 

E poi il suo sguardo fuggì di nuovo rapidamente e Eivor avrebbe tanto voluto poterlo fermare, trattenerlo su di sé.

_No, guardami_ , pensò, ed ebbe paura che la sua bocca potesse tradirlo e agire da sola come aveva fatto spesso e dire quelle parole ad alta voce.

Tornò a guardare la terra bagnata sotto i suoi piedi, perso nei suoi pensieri.

Adorava la calma di Hytham, la sua compostezza, la sua discreta premura.

Tornò allora a guardare l'uomo al suo fianco e, ora, gli sembrò di vederlo per la prima volta.

Aveva gli occhi socchiusi e il suo petto si alzava e si abbassava con profondi respiri e la stessa serenità del cullare di una nave sull'acqua del fiume

Immediatamente l’addome di Eivor si contorse come si trovasse in caduta libera.

Gettò un’occhiata con curiosità alla piccola radura in cui si trovavano e che rasserenava così tanto l'occulto, e tutto ad un tratto la pace che li circondava lo colpì con una disarmante tranquillità. I suoi pensieri avevano fino a quel momento oscurato la sua mente e i suoi sensi, ma improvvisamente Eivor si sentì più presente e vivo che mai.

Riusciva ora ad avvertire la pelle a contatto con i vestiti umidi, l’odore del terreno bagnato sotto le suole delle sue scarpe, il calore dei raggi del sole che si infiltravano tra gli alberi, e infine il suo cuore, il ritmico e concitato battito del suo cuore che, improvvisamente, si era fatto più rapido e che sembrava battere contro la sua cassa toracica, chiedendo di uscire. 

_Questo posto è bellissimo,_ si trovò a pensare estasiato. 

_Non voglio che questo finisca._

Lo ripeté un'altra volta a sé stesso e poi mentre alzava le sopracciglia, sorpreso dai suoi stessi pensieri, successe l'inaspettato. Eivor sobbalzò e il suo cuore sembrò saltare un battito. 

Abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua mano, appoggiata sulla sua destra contro il legno umido, sulla quale si era ora sovrapposta, impacciatamente e con delicatezza, anche quella dell'altro uomo. 

La sua pelle era calda proprio come ricordava da quella sera nel bureau, ma questa volta, Eivor scorse nel gesto dell’uomo, benchè velata, una sorta di agitazione. 

Per la prima volta la sicurezza di Eivor sembrò dissolversi e si immobilizzò, non volendo muovere la mano per primo per paura di interrompere… qualsiasi cosa stesse succedendo. 

All'improvviso però una forte folata di vento, tiepida e inaspettata, scompigliò improvvisamente i capelli ad entrambi, facendo incontrare di nuovo i loro sguardi. 

Hytham lo osservò e visti i capelli biondi scompigliati sul suo viso, ridacchiò divertito. 

_O Dei…_

Gli occhi di Eivor si strinsero leggermente e un senso di calore e di conforto lo investì, mentre muoveva lentamente la propria mano, intrecciando le sue dita a quelle dell’uomo al suo fianco che sussultò.

Eivor gettò un’occhiata fulminea nella sua direzione, titubante, ma l'altro rimase immobile, gli occhi chiusi per un momento, prima di lascirssi sfuggire un sospiro che doveva avere trattenuto a lungo. Le sue spalle si abbassarano e sembrò finalmente rilassarsi.

Il guerriero sorrise teneramente per quella realizzazione, mentre una sorta di sconosciuta timidezza gli colorava il viso. 

L’Inghilterra non era forse per lui una casa ancora, eppure Hytham sembrava così... familiare.

Forse non si sarebbe mai abituato a Ravensthorpe o a tutte quelle terre e ai loro regnanti…

_Ma a questo,_ pensò

_Beh, a questo potrei abituarmici._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate la brevità e la mancanza di "grandi azioni", ma loro due ispirano in me l'aspetto più spirituale e emozionale del romanticismo, perciò per ora non sentivo davvero il bisogno di introdurre gesti romantici, ma probabilmente potrebbero essercene più avanti, se avrò la giusta ispirazione. Ad ogni modo, vi ringrazio tanto se siete arrivati fino a qui e se vi è piaciuto vi sarei grata se lasciaste dei kudos e se vi va qualche commento per farmi sapere cosa pensate del lavoro e/o della situazione. Cosa ne pensate della reazione del clan alla morte di Dag? Sono davvero curiosa :)


End file.
